


Daydreaming

by bashfulberry



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, M/M, Possibly Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 18:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5344115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bashfulberry/pseuds/bashfulberry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo is hopelessly in love with his best friend</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daydreaming

**Author's Note:**

> Beta by my friend Ania  
> prompt: http://dailyau.tumblr.com/post/130080917806/i-didnt-realise-i-was-staring-at-u-while

The sounds of a video game could be heard clearly in the silent room. Kenma was lying on his stomach on his bed and paid attention to nothing but his console player. His toes curled every time he concentrated more during a fight. His fingers moved swiftly on the controlers. Other than that he stayed completely still.

Across the room Kuroo was sitting on the chair by the desk. He was deep in his thoughts and not aware of his surrounding at all. His mind gave him the weirdest ideas and he didn't even question them. Like the idea of becoming a pro volleyball player. Winning a finale match of the Spring High against Karasuno. Blocking the shrimpy's spike. Hugging Kenma after winning in front of everyone. Then kissing him. Living happily ever after. That kind of casual thoughts.

After a while he noticed some kind of change in his view. It looked like someone was standing right in front of him. "Oi, are you asleep?" an angelic voice asked him.  
"No," he answered slowly. He suddenly realized what was happening and he sat straight. He looked up at Kenma who was gazing down at him. "I just got lost in thoughts."

"Don't stare at me the next time you daydream, okay? It's creepy," Kenma said.  
"I can't make such promises," Kuroo responded. He smiled a little, trying to make the situation a little less awkward.  
Kenma just turned around and came back to playing his game.

 _If you only knew what was I thinking about... then you would think I'm creepy_ , Kuroo thought and saddened.


End file.
